Fulfilled Hunger
by BlackSkyscraper
Summary: Zero's slowly losing control of his hunger, but he doesn't know what he's hungry for! Can Yuuki help fulfill his hunger? Yuuki x Zero  SPELLCHECKED!
1. Scared You

The night was cold and it was almost time for the night classes to start. Yuki was waiting at the gates for the gorgeous undead to come.

Zero on the other hand was hiding, he didn't want to look into the faces of the monsters that killed his family. He was in pain, he was trying to fight the hunger, but it was slowly gaining control.

The bell rang, signaling the day class students were all in their rooms, and it was time for the night class to awaken. The huge doors flew open and the vampires came out. Most were depressed to see not one of their fan girls came to see them. One, was very happy to see the Disciplinary Committee standing guard, even though no one else was there.

Cross school had changed its rules. Now no one was allowed to be at the gates of the night student's dorm when they were coming out. They had had an incident were one of the night students had bitten one of the fan girls, but not to taste blood, to kill. He had drunken every ounce of her blood. He was now being handled by Zero's master.

Yuki greeted all of the night class students cheerfully as they walked by. She was obviously trying to brighten them up. Really no one likes gloomy gorgeous people!

"Have fun everyone! Do your best!" She yelled at the retreating forms. One looked back and smiled at her. Kaname had stopped trying to make her 'his', and opted to be a good friend like how he was when they first met.

Zero didn't like the thought of that monster laying a hand on Yuki, and was dumbstruck as her remembered, he too was a monster. He had been bitten by a pureblood vampire.

"How could I be so stupid... she'd never..."He whispered into the wind from his hiding spot atop the night student's dorm roof. He had wanted to hide but also keep an eye on Yuki.

After the night when Yuki had come to the hidden room where his master had locked him up in, and had practically forced him into the bathroom, and _allowed_ him to drank her blood, he couldn't get enough of her; her smell, her sweet blood, just her, everything about her. How she always smiled so sweetly at him, when he wasn't hiding, and how her sent seemed to linger in the air after she had left already. The way she doesn't act like anything happened that night. She drove him crazy!

Zero was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his foot, where he was still on the roof. He looked down to see Yuki had climbed the three story dorm and had made it all the way to the top without him knowing. He bent down to help her up. He pulled her arms and lifted her into the air before placing her safely on the ground of the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked after making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Well,... you weren't answering me when I called your name, so, I thought there was something wrong." She said getting a hold on his hand and pulling him into and surprisingly warm hug. "You didn't even come down to help me the night class, after you promised you would!"

"S-sorry, I just... I was thinking." He said feeling a little embarrassed that she was still hugging him.

He could smell her sweet smell and his breath began to fasten. He had to get away from her and now! He pulled back from her arms and turned to jump down the building, but was stopped by another pull on his arm. He couldn't take it, if he stayed any longer her was going to do something he didn't want to do... he would have to find away to get her to let go.

"What is it? Do you need help getting down? You want me to carry you to the ground?" He asked hoping that was why she hadn't let go.

"No, I have a burse on my leg, and can't walk without it hurting." She said blushing.

'Why is she blushing? It's just a burse.' He thought as he bent down to find the burse on her leg.

"I don't see anything... you sure there's a burse?" he asked, still bent down on one knee.

"Y-yes, there is but you won't be able to find it there" she looked even more flushed.

"Then show me." He said simply falling back on his butt to sit and watch as she began to feel around her leg to find it.

She hissed as her hand pressed against the burse on the inside of her thigh. She had fallen on the edge of the huge clock when she was climbing the building.

"Here" she said lifting her skirt a little to reveal a burse on her milky white thigh.

Zero gulped and leaned forward to get a better look at it. It was so close to her untouched treasure between her legs, and he had a perfect view of the small girls' underwear, they were red with a thin black border on the areas that had elastic.

Yuki saw his face get flushed, as he neared her. She got scared. She tried to move back but she would only aggravate the burse more. So she stood completely still.

He noticed her get stiff and looked up at her face. It was almost covered with a red stain, and parctily buried by her small breast. Her legs shaking. 'Am I that scary to her?' he asked himself. But no matter if he did or didn't scare her, he needed to do something about the burse.

As he lowered his gaze back down to the burse, he couldn't help but notice a small, darkened area on her underwear. He blushed realizing what it was. 'She's getting wet!' he thought.

He couldn't resist the urge to see what if felt like and brought his fingers to glide in-between the small gap of her legs. He felt her stiffen even more at his touch.

He liked the way the cold, wet liquid stuck to his fingers, and moved them to press against the fabric more effectively.

"Z-zero.." she gasped as she crumpled to the ground in front of him. "W-what are y-you doing!"

He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction just one press to her made. "What, you told me to look at your burse, didn't you?" He asked truthfully.

"Well, yeah, but that's not where the burse is..." she said still flushed "you w-went t-too high." she stuttered.

"Hmm, sorry..." he said crawling over to Yuki like she was pray, and he was the predator, "let me see it again."

TBC


	2. Long Forgotten

He found his way in-between her legs and inspected the small brown mark on her thigh. He concluded that it wasn't too bad and would probably heal within the week. So he did what he always did after looking at a burse, cut or sore that she showed him, he leaned down and pressed open mouth kisses on it. As he did he smelt the sweet smell that had rubbed off from her to his fingers, but in the same spot he had found it.

He could feel her shaking and he thought he was scaring her with his small kisses to her burse, but after about the first five, he head a muffled moan come from her mouth.

Hearing that made him happy. Happy that she liked it, and happy the she wasn't scared. But mostly, because she was getting hot, just like him.

After he had thought this, he inwardly looked like he had just been struck by lightning. He was hot...For Yuki!

It had been a few moments and he had realized, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He had been hungry for her! Not her blood!

Slipping his head down further placing open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh he reached his destination and kissed her opening through wet, red fabric.

He had to refrain from ripping her underwear off and fulfilling his 'hunger' as he heard her moan his name.

"Zero..." she was getting lost in the pleasure, and had long forgotten about her burse.

She placed both hands on the back of Zero's head and pulled him closer.

This action shocked Zero, but it was more than welcoming. He stock his tongue out and licked at the edge of the fabric. Gripping it with his teeth and biting her small, pink nub beneath it.

Bring his hand up from under her knee, he pulled the fabric aside, and at first teased the nub, that was peeking through the lips, then lightly trailed a slow, spiral in-between the valley beneath it. He could feel and hear the pleading approval of the girl in front of him.

He was overjoyed as he felt her spread her legs wide enough to comfortably play between. Tongue still in-between her lips. He pushed harder into her valley and found the small, tight hole he had been searching for.

He slipped his tongue father in her, he held open the lips to get a better access. He thrust his tongue in and out of her as she slowly began to shudder. He could feel her walls tightening around his tongue, and knew she was coming.

Her heavy breathing caught in her throat as she arched her back and desperately felt around for something to hold on to. The waves of pleasure was sent up her spine and back.

Zero pulled his head back and watched the beautiful sight in front of him.

Yuki soon got a hold of herself and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She was blushing but not as much as she had before. Her eyes were completely fogged by lust.

Zero was still watching her as she lifted to an upright sitting position, then leaned forward and crawled closer to him. He didn't really know what to do when he could feel his belt being loosened and his pants being pulled down. He gasped in surprise as he looked down to see Yuki slowly beginning to rub his length with her small hands, than she slowly brought her mouth to it and stock out her tongue, and licked it once to see what it tasted like.

Liking the odd, but tasty flesh, she began to lick more continuously, felling him get harder after every stroke.

Zero was at a loss for words, he never would have thought Yuki, of all innocent girls, would be teasing him so effectively.

He moan in pleasure as he felt his tip get warm. She had his entire head in her mouth, and was slowly circling it with her tongue.

When she tasted the sweet flavor of his per cum in her mouth, she began to slowly swallow his length even more.

She was amazed at how long it was. It was already at the back of her throat and still had about an inch left!

Zero moaned again as she bobbed her head faster. He was getting wetter and harder. Finally reaching his limit he closed his eyes and let out a strained moan.

Yuki swallowed every ounce of the sweetness he was nice enough to give and removed him from her mouth. Zero slowly began to harden again as she lapped up the remaining liquid that ran down his length.

"Y-Yuki..." Zero said breathlessly. "Why did you do that?"

Yuki only looked up at him, still licking at his length."Well,... I thought it was only right to repay the favor, and..." she pause to sit up straight to look him square in the eyes. "I was so happy 'that' dream finally came true." She finished scooting in closer and slowly climbing her way onto his lap.

"What dream?" he asked confused.

She blushed deeper. "Well, ever since you started drinking my blood, I've been having these insanely hot dreams, where you'd always find some romantic way to "take" me..." she said still looking into his eyes, not even trying to hide her blush anymore.

Y-you dream about m-me... and y-you...doing 'it'? he asked making sure he heard her right.

"Well, more often now then in the past, yeah..." she said.

"Before I bit you, right?" He asked moving his arms around to her hips.

"Yes..." She said following suit and wrapping her arms around his neck."I...I love you, Zero." She said leaning down from her position on his lap and placing her lips to his. He didn't refuse and allowed her to peck his lips.

TBC


End file.
